ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vedek Dukat/Archive 2
This page is an archive of previous discussions. Please click here to start a new discussion ' MA - Español No to preocupes sobre tu Español o si usas Spanglish, yo creci en Miami donde como 65% de la gente habla Español y 90% hablan Ingles, asi que he tenido muchas conversaciones en Spanglish, y hasta de vez en cuando uso palabras en Ingles entre mi hablar Español y viceversa. Mi "Viaje" favorite es el de Voyager. Voyager comenzo casi un mes antes de que cumpli diez años (en 1995) y me vi casi todo el serie desde el comienzo, con pocas excepciones (como cuando no podia estar en casa los miercoles). Primero solo me veia Voyager, pero cuando ya estaba un poco mas interesado en la serie, empeze a ver DS9, y despues TNG, y finalmente el serie original. Me gustan todos, pero todavia prefiero a Voyager sobre todos (creo que es porque como me lo vi de principio a fin, es mas familiar para mi). Lo que estoy pensando, es empezar a traducir todos los articulos en memory-alpha al nuevo proyecto para no centrarse solamente en una serie. Empezamos con los mas importantes (sobre la serie, como paginas de los programas, actors, y personajes/razas principales) y despues cuando ya eso este listo, empezaremos a traducir los articulos sobre planetas, y razas secundaries, y todo lo del mundo de Star Trek. La unica cosa que necesitariamos seria las traduciones de los titulos de los programas (I doubt it's called Deep Space Nine in Spanish), planetas, y personajes, para que no tengamos un Spanglish Memory Alpha. LOL. -- PRueda29 Ptalk29 19:07, 17 December 2005 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Vedek_Dukat" NWE Wiki as a model for the NWE might work, but only works up to a point. I direct you to a blog posting I wrote about peer production http://lawlegislationandlunacy.blogspot.com/2005/09/my-shoes-fit-fine.html Note that goods are non-rivalrous. A lot of the goods I mentioned in the article are not as such. There is scarcity. The other big question is, what do people on Earth do? Sarcasm in print :''At least that's all settled. Sorry you had to fall victim to Michael's communist bias. He can't help it being European and all. Hopefully we can avoid future incidents by making sure we don't submit our work to any other websites before we post it on Memory Alpha, ok? (and other comments, from Talk:Face of the Enemy (episode)) The problem with sarcasm and irony is that it is often misunderstood when read without any context. I had to read your comments on that page twice before realizing that they were not meant in a derogatory way (at least I hope they weren't). In the future, and especially because you already had such problems in the past, it would perhaps be best if you would avoid using sarcastic remarks in such discussions... :) -- Cid Highwind 20:16, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Yes, comments like that could quite easily be taken out of context. I don't think I've had "problems" as much as a simple misunderstanding about the connotations of "Mr Vulcan", for the record. :P I doubt anyone was offended. But yeah, I know, I need to tone it down a bit. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:07, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: episode naming yeah sorry, I screwed up a few, and realized that I could use JPG instead of PNG for much smaller images. Can you stick around to help me clean up a few of these images? basically, get rid of ALL the "In the Flesh" images (except the JPG) i just uploaded... more to follow --Funkdubious 21:10, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) My user page I was assuming that a user page could indeed be used as a blog and that was its very nature, as every talk page is a blog, limited to the topic of its corresponding article. I was also assuming that with Star Trek as the only topic I was perfectly within policy with my user page. Is there a ratio of memory-alpha.org edits to user page edits where you would see this my way or are you asking me to use my user page to write about Star Trek on principle? If the latter is the case I'm inclined to comply (provided you are within policy with this demand, which I didn't check). --fast 18:51, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Maizie, Barbara, and Herman I added the PNA's in order to create an article so I could then initiate the "talk" function for said article. I tried doing it the other way around, and it didn't work. --Tombstone 05:14, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) AotW changes No problem on the help with the new layout/design. At first I wasn't sure it was as easy to read as the previous version but I think that's made up for by linking it directly to FA pages so people don't have to go searching for it. AotW is one of my favorite features on MA because I think it encourages new users to explore the site. So I'm happy to be the unofficial 'man in charge'. :) Logan 5 15:26, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) :BTW, looks like maybe you tried to shoot me an email but my system filtered it to junk and deleted it before I could read...if there's anything you needed to know, please try again or just leave it on my talk page. Didn't want to seem impolite, as if I just ignored it. Logan 5 03:33, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Duty Roster again Hi. Since the discussion on MA:TF has been inactive for some time now, I moved it to the talk page of Memory Alpha:User projects and changed the wording on that page slightly. The last suggestion was to create user projects as subpages of that page, so they would both be in MA: namespace and have a central page linking to all of them. I don't know if you're still interested in that, but you could move your roster there and update the projects page accordingly, if you want. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 16:03, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) :In all honesty I never really cared one way or another. As Popeye said, "I am what I am and that's all that I am" - people know where it is and what it's for, so as I'm happy. The only concern was that there are no other "user projects" currently and I wasn't sure if there would ever be any other ones. Ir'a fine where it is as far as I'm concerned. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 17:07, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Dame Judith Anderson Before you go and move Dame Judith Anderson as you said you might on AIM, you may want to read Talk:Dame Judith Anderson in which this subject has already been discussed. This isn't the same as referring James T. Kirk to "Captain James T. Kirk"; Anderson was credited as '''Dame Judith Anderson in , therefore the article stays at "Dame Judith Anderson." Hope you read this before you do anything. Later. --From Andoria with Love 06:05, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Sorry about leaving in such a hurry, and yeah, I would have checked there first before moving it - thanks for giving me a heads up though. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:23, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) In reply to the message you left on my talk page: I chose to get picky. :P Before making a move such as that, you need to discuss it first, since it was already decided a while back that performers' articles would be named according to how they were credited. Dame technically is a title, but as far as our purposes go here, it's a name, since that's how she was credited. Mmkay? ;) (See Talk:Dame Judith Anderson to continue this discussion further.) --From Andoria with Love 07:53, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Little lost archivist... not! I'm still around, I've just had a bit more real-life work to do. I popped in yesterday and wrote New Earth, and did some little tidying up bits. I'm eventually going to finish off the summary to and then do some more work on the Kira Nerys article (I think User:Sloan wanted to try and make it a featured article candidate). Unfortunately, whenever I'm online, you're always asleep! C'est la vie. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:03, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Templates I'm all for it. I really don't understand what the issue is with creating (and using) new templates. It's not like they take up that much space... unless the site gets charged on a per-page basis (which I've never seen before; hosting charges are usually based on Mb stored, not pages). If a particular template is more specific, or clearer, than another, why not use it? -- Renegade54 23:12, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) New layout Congratulations on finding the perfect picture to describe you: a grinning psychopathic Cardassian. :-P Weyoun 08:06, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) About the recent admin nomination Hi VD. I thought about whether I should do this here, or via e-mail. I finally decided to do this in public, since my comment on the admin nomination was public as well. First, I have to say that I feel sorry for what has happened. From Weyoun's comment, I already had the feeling as if this second nomination shortly after the first one wasn't really in your interest. I could have waited for you to accept/decline that offer in the first place, but I wanted to avoid another one of those 20-votes, 14-days nominations with the same outcome as the first. Regarding my additional reasons for opposing your recent nomination - the example you gave is a good one, but note the only one I had in mind. There's also the one with the talk page - an admin, might have been Mike, asked a user not to simply blank (article) talk pages when you jumped in and told that user that, yes, he can do whatever he likes with talk pages - obviously missing the fact that the earlier comment was not in reference to a "user" talk page and therefore a valid one. Besides, just days earlier, you left a comment on my talk page, telling me that I shouldn't simply delete content from my page. What is it, one or the other? ;) Then there's the one with the Duty Roster - where, after we first had a discussion on a talk page about not adding user pages to "official" pages, we went from MA:DR to an idea of "User Projects", back and forth, and when finally a projects page was created, you told me that you apparently didn't care either way. Your prerogative, of course, but had you mentioned that earlier to all of us, we might have saved some hours of discussion. Just days ago, you then decided to, again, add your user page to an "official" template, so that we're now back at square one. The problem here isn't that you did what you did, it's just the fact that I tried to involve you in a discussion, several times, about something that seems to be important to you, and at the end this turned out to be completely fruitless. Discussions are an important part of the admin work, I think. There are some other issues, all relatively minor in itself, but combined they led to my decision to object - for the moment. I honestly think that you still could become an admin at some point, but there are some issues you would have to work on, first. If you still want that, of course - at the moment, it doesn't seem that way. There's just one thing I'd like you to do: Please remove the invitation for copyright infringement from your user page. However it is worded, it still is one, and we already removed that from pages in the past. Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 14:59, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Well I'm actually glad you put the comments in public, because I think sometimes people (my "fan base" if you will) get the wrong impression and think some of the admin target me unfairly, when this isn't usually the case. :The comment I made on your talk page a while ago was because you and I think Mike had a disagreement about whether users could blank their talk pages. It was, of course, rhetorical and probably not the kind of thing I should be saying on here anyway. Kind of like Weyoun's comment regarding my picture... With the later comment second-guessing Mike's judgement, I was to blame, because I didn't know it was about normal talk pages and not user talk pages. Which means I should have checked, of course. :As for the duty roster... I have always thought the debate over "Memory Alpha:Duty Roster" and "Memory Alpha:User projects" and "Project:Duty Roster" was silly. Other people, such as Weyoun and possibly 9er, were more adament about it than I; the reason I didn't discourage dialogue on the issue was that I knew other people did care. I think I said somewhere that I didn't care what happened but that I was keeping it as a personal reference at the least. Adding "official" was because the Wikipedia article about Memory Alpha apparently linked there and I wanted it to look professional considering it is still in the User namespace. :Then there's the question of adminship. Oh boy. Everyone is supposed to pretend they want to help MA when they really just want that distinction of being an admin, but in my case, I honestly see the prospect of adminship as more of a chore than an honor. I was being honest when I stated that vandal fighting was the only reason I would want it but that I would be willing to help with other things. And I was serious when I made my Kucinich comment - admins are (understandably) held to a higher standard than normal users, and I'd rather be in a position where I can speak my mind and have people go, "Oh that's just Vedek Dukat, don't mind him," instead of having to sugar-coat things or causing trouble for people. Ironically though, there have been at least two occasions where people thought I was an admin anyway. :Copyright infringement? What do you mean? Okay, okay - I could rephrase it to get rid of the "wink wink, nudge nudge" mentality, but I'll be a good boy and take it off. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 17:31, 17 January 2006 (UTC) Transporter and stuff Thanks for resending that email, VD. I haven't ignored it but I'm rarely able to chat extensively about MA except late nights (EST) and weekends. I do a lot of editing from work so have to be careful about starting too much stuff up. On another note, you've been helping out with the Transporter article and I think it's an outstanding example of community work on a big project. I hope you'll consider voting for it on the FA page. Best, --Logan 5 19:16, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Occupation of Bajor article I took a look at the article, and adjusted the subject headings to give it a clear hierarchy. I moved the indented, italicized paragraph down to "inconsistencies" since it seemed related. The only radical change that you might want to revert was a horizontal layout for related topics. I just had the idea, and figured it saved screen space. --Aurelius Kirk 20:56, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Actually, that section is more relevant in the prelude section IMO. The see also area looks good, but I'm not sure about it since no other pages use such a style. Might be best to stick with the status quo. Thanks for the review, old timer. :P --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:49, 18 February 2006 (UTC) I See Red! I love your duty roster idea, its very innovative and brilliant! Do you think maybe we can get a page labeled Red Alert and get rid of all the red unlinked stuff, even if it were just a few sentences about each item it would clean up the look and feel of this great Rome-Level community! wuddaya think??? --KetracelWhiteJunkie 10:28, 19 February 2006 (UTC) L_Argyle@yahoo.com BTW V/D I have missed our chats on yahoo mnsgr i have been w/o the net for like a month due to lack of income and over spending on frozen pizzas and bagel bites : is a good way to hunt down pages that need to be created. Other than that, list pages such as foods and beverages are the best place to list things that don't have articles. If you build it, they will come. ;) Anyway, sorry to hear that and maybe I'll see you around more often. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:18, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Article Idea hey VD (heh heh)(sorry i couldnt resist lol) i have an idea for an artical, but i dont know how to get it started, any feed back you may give ( as i find your work to be among the best of the best along w/ shran and gvsulvan). My idea is as follows: we have all seen where second officers have been told "you have the bridge"??? but also so random one-time throw-away-charectors have been given the helm of the various starships. one episode that comes to mind is where Harry Kim is critqued by the conn officer ( a young unseen {by me} before woman) on his command style, something like "it is the nght shift" and he says "one day you'll get the call to take the big chair then you'll understand".The episode is "Voyager -5x25- . Harry gets called away or has to leave and turns to her and says ...you have the bridge... Well that in effect put that disposable ensign in command in effect the captincy of the . i dont really know why this struck me as such a fasinating topic, but it seems that if any one of these people had wanted to they could have fired a torpedo at a planet or something. i personaly would have ordered room service to the bridge! Nelix you little kitchen rat bring me a pizza! lol Its Time For The White! 22:08, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :You mean a page about people who've sat in the captain's chair? I guess that could work. I'm not quite sure what you're getting at. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:29, 26 February 2006 (UTC) well yes and no, they were granted the command of the ship, and told specificaly "You have the bridge" does this not mean command of the ship. i was think of a list type page that has all of the people that were "in command" of the ncc 1701, a, b, c, d, e, j, and the defiant and voyager.--Its Time For The White! Talk 22:29, 26 February 2006 (UTC)